As compounds similar to dihydropyridine derivatives of the present invention, there have been known, for example, nifedipine, nicardipine, etc. While these compounds have been known to be useful as an antihypertensive agent, a peripheral and cerebral vasodilating agent and a coronary artery-treating (angina pectoris-treating) agent, it has been demanded that dihydropyridine derivatives having still more excellent effect are presented.